


somewhere with you.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hybrids, Minor Character Death, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy and tubbo are different.but atleast they can be different together.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship Tubbo and Tommy, please no.  
> Was not beta read so don't expect much.
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> TW // blood, violence, guns, death

Tommy couldn't hear anything, the only thing he could comprehend was his shallow breaths as he ran to the dark woods along with Tubbo. The two boys were exhausted, but the angry shouts that echoed from the men that chased after them kept them running. His world stops as he trips on a rock, his foot feeling numb as the panic hits him. 

"Tommy!"

Tubbo exclaims, his form shifting from a brunette boy to a red wolf with brown fur, his sharp teeth glinting as he bared it at the men that dared to hurt his friend. The blue-eyed boy immediately stood in alert, changing form into of a light brown cougar that still held his bright, ocean eyes. The two pounced at the men, slitting their throats with their claws, as they completely succumbed to their animal instincts. After they took care of the three threats, loud trudges were shortly heard and the two teens ran. 

.

.

.

somewhere.

.

.

.

_Two famous teen streamers, TommyInnit and Tubbo_ disappearance on the ninth of April._

Those headlines reached the world, but none of them managed to reach the two boys.

.

.

.

"Tubbo!"

Tommy exclaimed, but this time with excitement laced in his voice. The two were located in a cabin within a forest somewhere. Beside the cozy cabin the boys resided on, there was a small stream that flowed with plentiful fishes. The two didn't change, other than Tubbo's hair becoming black, resembling of a raven and Tommy's once blonde hair now turning into a slight red.

_It's been 6 months. 6 months since they lost everything but each other._

Tommy remembered that day, the day were he was supposed to be a year closer to his dreams of success. His day had started upbeat as hundreds and thousands of people along with his friends greeted him. His bestfriend, Tubbo, was acting more clingier than usual, following the younger everywhere he went and always asking how he was feeling. Tommy said nothing, appreciating the other looking out for him.

_If only you knew._

Now that he thought about it, his mum always had an apologetic look whenever he'd become excited that day. Meanwhile his dad... Or whoever that guy was that had the audacity to call himself his father after taking his mum away from him, was unusually stiff. He returned nothing but hums in response to him happily talking about his day. Tommy brushed it off as just them being tired, but when 12PM struck, everything hurt. 

It started quite mildly at first, just some few aches here and there but it began to progress. After a few hours, it was no longer 'lack of exercise', his whole body hurt.

Tubbo, didn't seem at all surprised by it, but of course he still gave him words of comfort when it got too much. 

Everything around him got louder, and he slowly couldn't process what was happening. 

Then, it happened.

Tommy let out a pained cry, before falling to his knees. Tubbo immediately went up to the others side, holding the taller and whispering quiet words of comfort that was laced with guilt. The blue eyed couldn't help but let out a whimper as he clutched Tubbo's shirt at the utter pain, ignoring the vulnerability he was showing to the other. Thankfully, the two were in Tommy's soundproofed room (considering how loud that child is) since they were supposed to move the gifts somewhere else, but, oh well.

Tommy's mother came rushing in to his room, as if she knew exactly what was happening. "Tom- be quiet for your mum, alright?" She gently said with a hint of fear in her voice, as she protectively cradled her son. The woman gave Tubbo an initiative nod, as the green eyed boy cautiously stood. Before he could reach for the doorknob, the door slammed open, revealing Tommy's father looking over them with a cold gaze.

**_"Get them."_ **

Tommy swore he heard a gunshot.


	2. here with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atleast you're with me.

Tubbo shifted into his animal form, as his soft eyes turned into sharp green ones alongside with his piercing gaze. He bared his sharp teeth, hopping in front of Tommy and jumping into a provoking stance. Beside the boy stood Tommy's mum, who had switched into a gray cougar, growling at the anonymous trespassers. 

Before Tommy could even grasp his consciousness he swore he heard a gun lo _ad oh god no no nono no nonono please don't-_

_**bang**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His mother's lifeless body fell infront of him. The image of his mum's dull eyes engraving itself in his mind. _He couldn't breathe._ He sat on the pearly-white floor that now was painted with his mothers blood. _Why can't he breathe?_ Multiple gunshots rang in his ears as he stared at his once mum that was now but a corpse. _What's happening?_ His mother writhed her way to him, as she incoherently mumbled at her son, only for blood to streak down her chi _n. Drip. Drip. Why...? Stop. Just please stop. Tubbo? Where are you? Why are you-_

**_bang._ **

And before he knew it, his conscience was stained with blood.

_That was 6 months ago._

"Tommy! What do you think would look better, Lavenders or Marigolds?" Tubbo cheerfully asked the younger, holding the two flowers before noticing his friend's distant look. "Hey, are you okay?" The now ravenette, sat beside Tommy, leaning against the taller as a way of affection. He snickers at this and playfully pushes the other away, who in return gives him a bright grin. 

Tommy hums, "It's... nothing, just some memories from _that_ day" he says with a reassuring smile. The other gives him a look of understanding, then suddenly brightening as he runs off to the cozy cabin. Tommy sits their awkwardly, unsure of what to do before his bestfriend hastily returns with a basket of flowers. 

"Here, you see this flower?" Tubbo says, holding up a purple Alstroemeria flower. 

"It's an Alastromiria flower! It means-"

"Uh- Tubbo, you mean Alstroemeria, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, according to flooriagraphs-"

"Floriography"

"-it means LET ME FUCKING SPEAK-"

"Understandable"

"Wait, no"

Tommy couldn't help but let out a loud laugh while the the other just sat there with an utterly confused face. Tubbo glares at the taller, before finally breaking and laughing along. The two were genuinely happy, as they sat together along with the sunset.

.

.

.

_I'm happy here with you._


End file.
